Master Ottar
Master Ottar is the leader of the Djinni of the Nessie. He is the oldest and wisest of all of the Nessie, but is still in tip top shape. Ottar is also very tall and stocky. Despite carrying a long sword, his signature move is the suplex.Little is known about Ottar's past other than the fact that he is proud to be a Djinni. Despite being the oldest and wisest Djinni, Ottar has no idea how to create new Djinni, which will cause the Nessie to go extinct after the remaining Djinni die. Mists of Skagos A few days after leaving Niseag, Ottar travels with most of the other Djinni with the intention of breaking off with Frank once they reach a certain point. For fun, the Djinni decide to take on a mark to rescue a missing child in Skagos. Shortly after entering Skagos, Ottar spots a child in the distance and runs off in that direction, but he is consumed by the mists and separated from his group. He wanders into the decrepit town of Barovia, where he befriends Ireena and Froman. Later that night, him and Froman are on the outskirts of town and hear calls for help. They find a pack of werewolves terrorizing a large group of people including the Chimaree sisters, Beckwith, Tenke, Captain Arnold, and Captain Sulley. Froman and Ottar usher the refugees to Barovia as they dispatch the remaining werewolves. The next night, Ottar is drinking at a local tavern with the refugees, when he sees three of his Djinni return. He finds out that Hoshanno and Escher were both killed, and Ottar is visibly upset by this news. They decide to have a funeral alongside the funeral for Froman's father. After the funeral, the Djinni are cordially invited to a dinner at Strahd's castle. The plan is to go there, and negotiate with Strahd an escape route from Skagos, but Ottar notices Meg Chimaree running away in the middle of the night and chases after her. This is the last we hear from Ottar for a while. A few weeks later, Ottar shows up at the Martikov Vineyard, having followed a Raven who led him to the group. Ottar accompanies the group into the bog to fight Baba Lysaga, and decides to stay behind and plan for an assault on Strahd as the group heads to the Amber Temple. During the final battle, Ottar kills many of Strahd's Vistani army before retreating into the castle. He meets up with the group after crashing Strahd's wedding, and is inspired by Ivalia's desire to kill Strahd so much that he gives her Hoshanno's Djinni medallion and initiates her into the Djinni of the Nessie. Ottar is present for the final fight with both Strahd and Vampyr, playing a major role in the sealing of Strahd into Tatyana's book. After the final fight, Ottar tells Viktor La Flamme that he will grant him a home at Niseag if he renounces his family title. Viktor agrees to do so, and pledges to bring the Dragoons back to their former glory. Ottar was last seen getting on board Arnold's ship headed to Pallet Country with Thozgar and Eldigard. The Celestial Cataclysm It was revealed in Episode 2, "Kobold Killers" that Gustav and Rito know Ottar. In Episode 4, "Earthen Fury", the group has negotiated a deal with the Booty Pirates to go North to to Nis E'ag, to find out where to find their Vestiges from Ottar. Ottar makes his first appearance since Skagos in Episode 6, "The Cavalry". Ottar does not seem worried about the little girl hunting Ivalia, as she's safely away at Octobonz. He tells the group that since they helped protect Nis E'ag, and more importantly, because Rito hates the Djinni of the Phoenix, he will open the gate to the Matriarch Crystal where the guys will find their vestiges. In the mean time, he redirects them to the North to follow the Compass while they set up and nurse Gustav back to health. Trivia * Ottar is a cross of three fictional characters; Oaken from Frozen, Viago from What We Do in the Shadows, and Vesemir from The Witcher. * Ottar is Mikey's favorite character to play. * Tom is convinced that Ottar is evil, but Mikey openly admits he's not evil, he's just desensitized to bad things. * Mikey has admitted the reason Ottar randomly disappeared from the main group so often during the Mists of Skagos was because he was afraid of Ottar dying. * It was confirmed by "Thad Riddle & the Traitor of Octobonz" that Ottar is pretty well known around the world.